Chasing Effie
by screamforsenpai
Summary: Katniss is invited over to Effie's house for tea, but has trouble understand her developing feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss hated the Capitol and everything it stood for. But Katniss didn't understand why she was coming here. "Oh right!" She remembered unenthusiastically. Effie had invited her over for tea. The train sped on the tracks, coming closer and closer to the giant city.

Some buildings towered over others. Katniss had to admit that the city did seem lively, even from here. Many of the skyscrapers towered over the train like giants. Looking below, she could see moving dots, which one could assume were citizens.

Thinking about the citizens made Katniss roll her eyes. The outrageous way they dressed and their faces caked with make-up seemed to annoy her. Everything about them was too much. But Katniss tried to push this aside.

She was going to visit Effie today, so she needed to stay positive. She still didn't know why she was visiting Effie, besides the fact that she was invited for tea. Peeta thought it was pretty strange too.

Katniss wasn't exactly sure why she was truly visiting the woman. As of lately she felt almost drawn to her. She didn't understand this. The woman had always been slightly annoying with her flamboyant personality.

Just like all of the other Capitol citizens, she dressed eccentrically. What was it that made Effie stand out? So special? Maybe it was something in her eyes. "Those beautiful blue eyes" Katniss thought.

Horrified at her thoughts. She quickly crushed them. Glancing out of the window once more, she noticed that the train was nearing the station.

Time Skip….

Katniss walked through the upper class neighborhood of the large city. She squeezed through the highly pampered people along the busy sidewalks. Citizens with chromatic hair colors and psychedelic outfits flooded the area.

Many of them eyeing Katniss strangely as they walk by her. More than likely because of her attire. A citizen of the Capitol would consider it dull. She reached in her pocket pulling out the small paper that read Effie's address.

"442 Blueberry Drive" Looking up Katniss saw a street sign that read "Blueberry" drive, written in cursive. "Cursive, really?" she mumbled to herself before taking a turn down the street.

The houses were large in size and multi colored. It almost reminded her of something out of a Dr. Seuss book. Large gates secured the homes. Katniss walked down the sidewalk, searching for her house number "436….438….440….442" She stopped in front of a pink, blue, and green home, that slightly resembled a smaller version of a palace.

The windows were enormous. She could see a room filled with odd shaped furniture. Her heart began to race. Katniss wasn't sure why. Approaching the gate, she pushed the call button. After a few rings an all too familiar cheerful voice came on the line.

"Hello, Hello?" Effie called. Katniss found herself smiling at the sound of the woman's exuberant voice. "Hey Effie! It's Katniss." She replied. "Oh goodie! You're here! Do come in!" the woman cried joyfully.

Within a matter of seconds the gates began to open. Katniss walked along the long walkway, taking in the sights of the front lawn. The shrubs were shaped like ice cream swirls. The grass was a healthy green color.

Everything looked absolutely perfect. Katniss admired the rose bushes. The garden was absolutely beautiful. The large glass doors of the home opened and out stepped Effie, looking as radiant and colorful as ever.

She wore a blue wig, tight pink dress, black lace gloves, and silver high heel boots. A white rose rested in her hair. She had on an excessive amount of make-up as usual. Katniss felt as though she were looking at her for the first time.

Regardless of the woman's ridiculous taste in clothing, Katniss couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she approached the woman. "Come, come!" Effie chimed. Pulling Katniss into the home. When Katniss was pulled inside, she noticed that the floors were made of white marble.

She thought it was slightly odd that the couches were shaped like an "S". A large fire place, made entirely of marble stood in front of the couches. An enormous flat screen hung from the wall. "Jesus Christ!" Katniss whispered to herself, before focusing her attention back to the gleeful woman.

"My goodness! I've missed you so much!" Effie cried, wrapping Katniss in a warm hug, making their bodies press together. Katniss returned the hug, taking in the woman's scent. She smelled of vanilla. God she smelled great.

Katniss tightened the hug, causing a soft gasp from Effie, followed by a light giggle. "Oh my! I assume that you missed me as well." Effie said. This made Katniss blush, as they were wrapped in each other's embrace.

Katniss awkwardly pulled away, not understanding why she was feeling that way. "We're just friends." she thought to herself. She didn't understand why she felt this way around the woman. Effie placed her hands on Katniss's shoulders. "So, how is my victor?" she asked, her lips forming a light smirk.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. What about you?" Katniss asked. "Simply wonderful, my dear! Effie chimed. "Come and sit!" Effie took her hand, pulling her toward one of the funny shaped couches. Her soft touch made Katniss shiver.

When they sat down on the couch, Effie scooted close to Katniss, crossing her legs. Katniss couldn't help but stare at the woman's smooth thighs. "What's happening to me?" Katniss thought. Her vision shifted to the woman's pink lips which curved into a smile.

Katniss had the sudden urge to kiss them, but quickly fought against it. She wasn't sure why the woman was sitting this close to her. But she wasn't going to protest against it. "So, how are Peeta and the others?" she asked.

"They're fine." Katniss lied. Well at least with Peeta. He hadn't been fine. He had been upset about their recent break up. Katniss had begun to feel as though something were missing in their relationship. When he'd kiss her, she wouldn't feel the sparks that she used to feel.

The woman placed a hand on Katniss's causing Katniss's cheeks to turn red. "When I used to mention his name, you used to light up. Is something the matter dear?" Effie asked leaning in toward her. Katniss began to feel dizzy, unable to keep it in anymore.

She didn't know where all of this was coming from. She so badly wanted to kiss the woman. As if she wasn't in control of her body, she leaned in toward the woman, kissing her on the lips. Effie's eyes widened in shock.

Her lips felt soft. Katniss's mind felt as though it were racing a million miles a minute. Katniss didn't feel Effie kissing back, causing her to instantly regret this decision. She pulled away, completely embarrassed.

She scolded herself for letting her hormones get in the way. Looking at the shocked woman across from her she realized that she could have possibly ruined the friendship. She didn't want this.

Effie softly ran her finger across her own lip. "I'm sorry." Katniss said. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. These past few days have been really confusing for me and…I'm just going to leave." Katniss blurted standing to her feet.

Tears of regret began to swell up in her eyes. She turned around to leave when she felt Effie grab her wrist. This surprised her. She turned around to see Effie wearing a look of shock and curiosity.

"No, please stay." She whispered.


	2. Bewitched

"Stay?" Katniss asked in confusion. Katniss had pretty much just sexually harassed her. Was Effie really asking her to stay after that awkward moment they just had? A rush of excitement ran through Katniss's veins. Katniss could believe what she was hearing.

Katniss felt dizzy under her touch. A few seconds later, this feeling ended due to Effie releasing her wrist. "That's quite alright." Effie said soothingly. "R-really?" Katniss getting the sudden urge to kiss her.

The woman was so beautiful. Regardless of all of the make-up she was wearing. If she could die at this moment, she'd feel as though she died happy. "Wait….did I just think that? What is wrong with me?" Katniss accidentally blurted out loud.

This caused Effie to tilt her head in confusion. Realizing that she just spoke aloud. Effie's confused face, turns to that of slight amusement. She stands to her feet, placing a gloved hand on Katniss's cheek. This makes Katniss weak at that knees.

"We haven't seen each other for quite a long time now. It isn't strange that your platonic emotions would get tangled with your romantic ones." Effie told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek and walking away.

Katniss touched her cheek, wishing she could relive that moment again. The way her lips felt against her cheek. Katniss turned around wondering where Effie had gone. Her mind began to race to different conclusions, but she quickly silenced it.

A moment later Effie came back carrying a silver platter of pink and gold tea cups and a tea kettle. She placed the platter on the coffee table. "It's time for tea!" she chimed. Katniss was both relieved and disappointed at this. Half of her was thankful that the tea eliminated the awkwardness of the current event, but the other half of her wanted more.

Effie sat on the couch crossing her legs. She patting the cushions, motioning for Katniss to sit down. Katniss quickly sat down beside her. Effie took a sip sighing in satisfaction. For a second Katniss wishes that she were the tea. Sliding down her throat.

This caused her to shift her gaze to her lips. Oh those lips. They were perfect. A pink heart had been drawn on them. "Do you like the tea?" Effie asked, snapping her out of her trance. Effie smirked at this causing Katniss to blush. "Yeah, of course! It's great!" Katniss took a cup, gulping down the tea.

This was a mistake however. She had forgotten to blow on it. She cried out in pain at the burning sensation in her mouth. Effie gasped in shock, placing her own cup down. "Be careful dear! The tea is quite hot.

Effie clapped her hands and in a few moments later a man dressed in a butler's uniform rushed to their side. "Nicholas, would you please bring Miss Everdeen a glass a water. She just burned her tongue." Effie ordered. The butler nodded disappearing into the kitchen.

Effie scooted closer to Katniss, placing her hands on shoulders. Katniss blushed at the sudden contact. They were sitting close again. She had almost forgotten about her burnt tongue. "Katniss darling, when Nicholas gives you the water, you're going to gargle. This will certainly help with your injury." She soothed.

Katniss nodded, hardly listening to her words, but focusing on the small distance between them. She could smell her perfume. Vanilla. The scent that drove Katniss crazy. Feeling dizzy, Katniss backed away from her, not wanting her hormones to take over again.

She was relieved to see Nicholas come back with a glass of water. Katniss thanked him, quickly taking it and gargling it in her mouth. She felt slightly uncomfortable doing this in front of Effie. She didn't want her crush to see her doing something unattractive as gargling.

Katniss gargled some more, noticing that her tongue was feeling a whole lot better. She had no idea that this method would work. She took note of this. There was an uncomfortable silence. Katniss decided to speak.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked abruptly instantly regretting this. Why had she asked that? She mentally scolded herself. It was as though she had no control over her words. Effie giggled. "Not exactly." Effie answered, her face instantly brightening up at this.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, not quite liking her answer and reaction. She had been hoping for a "no". A pang of jealousy shot through her. "I think Haymitch might like me. He always brings me flowers when he visits." Effie answered, sighing as though she were in love.

This rubbed Katniss the wrong way. Haymitch was a nice guy and funny at times, but she didn't like the fact that he had taken an interest in Effie. And even worse, she seemed as though she had taken an interest in him.

Suddenly Katniss felt as though she needed air. She had to leave. "I have to go. I just remembered that there is somewhere I have to be." She blurted standing to her feet. Effie was confused by this. "Is there something the matter dear?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just remembered something." Katniss said in an upset tone. Effie stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around the girl from behind. This surprised Katniss causing her face to turn red. She could feel the woman's body pressed against her back.

Why was she doing this? Did she pick up on anything? Did she finally figure out that that kiss wasn't platonic after all? Katniss's mind had begun to race. "Please stay, you've just arrived!" she cried.

Katniss turned around facing the woman who was wearing a small pout. As much as she wanted to, staying would only make things worse. She had no control over what she was feeling. Looking into those piercing blue eyes she noticed how beautiful the woman was. She began to wonder why she hadn't noticed this before.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go." Katniss mumbled sadly turning around. "Fine, you asked for it." Effie giggled. "Effie what are you doi-". Before Katniss could respond, Effie pushed her onto the couch on her back. Before she could respond Effie had already straddled her, tickling her.

Katniss had burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She couldn't believe what the woman was doing. She hadn't expected such a playful tactic. "Ple—ase Eff-fie stoohoop" Katniss cried, trying to control her laughter. She struggled to push Effie off of her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Only if you say that you'll stay." Effie said in a merciless tone. "Okay, I'll stay!" Katniss said. "Lovely!" chimed, ending her tickle attack. Katniss tried to catch her breath. When she finally did, she looked up at the woman, noticing that she hadn't moved.

The woman looked down at her flashing her a soft smile. Katniss felt as though she were under the woman's spell. Looking up into those bewitching blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel mesmerized. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Katniss felt as though she could get drunk off of her scent. She inhaled, wishing she could smell it forever. She had to tell her the truth. Tell her what that kiss truly meant. "Effie?" Katniss managed to get out. "What is it?" Effie asked. "I have something to say…I think I'm in…"


	3. I wish I could tell you

Effie leans in closer to Katniss anxious to hear what she had to say. "I think I'm in…lo-love with…someone." She finally managed to say. Katniss tried to ignore the small distance between them.

"Really dear? Well isn't that wonderful? Is it that boy from District 12?" Effie asked sounding interested. Katniss shook her head. Effie tilted her head in confusion. "Then who is he, darling?" Katniss blushed, looking down.

She couldn't seem to get out any words. The woman was absolutely breath taking. She wanted to tell her. She wanted her to know exactly how she felt. Effie lifted Katniss's chin with two gloved fingers.

"Don't be afraid dear. You know you can tell me anything." she whispered. Katniss glanced at the woman's lips, then back into her blue eyes. She felt as though she were lost at sea. Katniss noticed that their faces were closer than they were before.

"I'm your friend." Effie whispered, encouraging her to continue. Katniss's head was stirring. Her mouth became dry. "It's yo—" Katniss begun to say when the phone had rung from the other room.

Katniss mentally cursed herself for waiting too long. She sighed in frustration. "I'll be right back dear!" Effie chimed. Then it happened. Katniss hadn't expected this, but Effie gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, which drove her hormones into overdrive.

Effie clicked away on her heels, disappearing into the other room. Katniss touched the corner of her mouth softly. The kiss had felt so light. She began to wonder why Effie did these little things. Was this something people usually did or was Effie just too friendly?

"Maybe it's a Capitol thing" Katniss thought to herself almost cracking a smile. Whatever it was, she wanted more of it. She wished she could replay that moment again. Effie appeared back in the room again, with a flustered look on her face.

"What is it?" Katniss asked wondering why the woman's face had turned red. She walked up to Katniss, bending over making sure they were both at eye level. "How do I look?" Effie asked. Katniss was taken aback by the question.

Her eyes shifted to the woman's cleavage. Katniss bit her lip, trying to keep control. She felt a tingly sensation in her core. She hadn't noticed that she had been staring for a long time. "Hello? Earth to Katniss!" Effie giggled, waving her hand in Katniss's face.

Katniss shifted her gaze back to her eyes. "You look great!" Katniss blurted mentally scolding herself for staring too long. "Thank you dear. I'm going to assume that you are talking about my face." Effie joked.

Katniss's face was almost as red as a tomato by now. What kind of game was she playing? She found it hard to believe that Effie was completely oblivious. Katniss couldn't take it anymore. She felt as though she were suffocating. She needed to tell her the truth.

"Effie, I like—" her words were interrupted by a knock on the door. Effie's face suddenly brightened up. Katniss wanted to scream. The moment she had finally built up the courage to tell her, they were interrupted. "It's him!" Effie chimed.

"Him?" Katniss asked not really liking where this was going. Effie rushed over toward the door. She straightened her outfit and fixed her hair. She opened the door and in walked Haymitch. "Hello hello!" Effie cried giving him a cute wave.

Katniss's heart sunk. By Effie's overly cheerful demeanor she could tell that the woman was clearly interested in him. Katniss had suddenly felt very disappointed by this. Haymitch put his hand on the wall, leaning closer to Effie and kissing her on the lips.

The kiss didn't seem romantic at all. But this still didn't stop Katniss from feeling like she wanted to cry. She felt as though she could die. Haymitch started kissing her again. Effie put a bit of distance between them.

"Dear please, I have a guest." she said, looking over at an uncomfortable Katniss. "Oh! Hey Katniss! I didn't even see you there!" he shouted looking over at her. Katniss forced out a friendly smile.

She noticed that he had a hand wrapped around Effie's waist. She envied him for this. She imagined herself kissing Effie's soft lips and wrapping her arms around her waist. There was no doubt about it. The woman seemed to have a sort of love spell over her.

"Hi…Haymitch" Katniss replied dryly. She instantly regretted her tone, because of how nice Haymitch was during the games. She didn't want to hate him, but he was clearly with Effie which bothered her.

"So, did you make me anything?" He asked leaning in close to her. "Sorry dear. We do have tea here! Katniss was telling me that there was someone that she fancied. " Effie answered, sending a wave of fear throughout Katniss's body.

She hadn't expected Effie to tell him, but she hadn't exactly made it seem like a secret. "Really?" Haymitch asked taking a few steps over toward her, then stopping. Katniss had begun to grow nervous. Her palms felt sweaty.

"I have to go. I promised Peeta that I'd go out to lunch with him." Katniss blurted standing to her feet. "Katniss, just one question: Rumor has it in District 13, that you're into girls now. Is that true?" Haymitch asked looking as amused as ever.

Katniss felt completely embarrassed. The man was clearly amused by this. She felt as though she were going to cry. Effie looked at her in deep concern. "N-n-no!" Katniss stammered. Haymitch stared her down, still wearing the same arrogant smirk.

"Bullshit" he sputtered. "Haymitch please! Stop it!" Effie warned him, noticing the disturbed look on Katniss's face. Katniss's face started to burn and tears started to swell in her eyes. "You don't say that with confidence." Haymitch chuckled.

Katniss couldn't take it anymore. She darted toward the front door, moving passed them and rushing out. Tears began to fall. "Katniss oh come on! It was just a joke!" Haymitch yelled as she made her way toward the gate."

Katniss ignored him. She didn't want to hear his voice. Such feelings were not things to joke about. She felt completely insulted. "Katniss wait!" she heard Effie cry as the sound of her heels came closer and closer to where she was.

This made Katniss stop in place. She found it difficult to resist the sound of Effie's voice. "Are you alright?" she whispered wrapping her arms around Katniss. Katniss could smell her scent again. She buried her face in the smell of sweet vanilla.

Haymitch stormed passed them opening the gate, and walking over toward his car. "It was just a fucking joke! She's the Mockingjay for Christ sake! She can take a bullet but she can't take a joke!?" Haymitch shouted from his car.

Effie shot him a death glare from afar, causing him to climb into his car and eventually speed off. They were finally alone again. Katniss felt slightly relieved. She wrapped her arms around Effie's waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry." Katniss sniffled.

"It's alright dear. You just seemed really upset. Is there something else that we need to talk about?" she asked sympathetically. Katniss got lost in the moment. She wished that she could hug Effie forever. "I think so." Katniss replied.

Effie shifted her hands to Katniss's shoulders. "I think this calls for a sleepover, wouldn't you think?" She asked flashing her an enchanting smile. Surprised and thrilled by this, all Katniss could do was nod. "Come come!" Effie cheered taking her hand and guiding her back toward the house.

Katniss's heart sped up at the sudden contact.


	4. Wildest Dreams

Katniss couldn't believe that she was invited to stay over at Effie's. The gorgeous Effie Trinket asked her to sleep over. The only downside was that she had forgotten to bring pajamas. Later on that evening, Effie offered her some of her flamboyant nightgowns, but Katniss politely declined.

Katniss decided to wear her under clothes. A t-shirt and boy shorts. Leaving the large and elegant bathroom, she walked over to the couch, taking a seat. Effie had not returned from upstairs yet and Katniss's mind began to race about how the evening may turn out.

She then started thinking about how Effie was dating Haymitch which quickly shut those thoughts down. Haymitch had just said that he was kidding, but she wasn't certain he was telling the truth.

Katniss had also wondered how District 13 would know this. Had she given off any clues from before? She didn't recall telling anyone anything about her sexuality. Plus she had just recently discovered her feelings for Effie, so it would have been impossible.

Her troubled thoughts were put to a rest when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned around to see Effie wearing a short pink nightgown made of silk. She also noticed that the woman had taken off most of her make-up and wig. She had long beautiful blonde hair. "Great! Now I really won't be getting over her any time soon" Katniss thought.

The woman looked even more phenomenal than usual. Katniss felt as though she was looking at an angel. "I hope I didn't take too long. I know we were going to watch a movie. Did you pick something yet?" Katniss was speechless. All she could do was shake her head.

Effie looked at her slightly confused. "Are you alright?" Katniss finally found the strength to speak. "Y-Yeah." Katniss's eyes ran down the woman's body. Effie noticed this blushing. Did she actually just blush? "Katniss dear is there something the matter? Haven't you seen a woman wear a nightgown before?" Effie asked in concern.

Katniss turned away completely flushed. "Of-of course I have." Katniss stammered. Effie walked in front of her noticing her attire. "Boxer briefs?" she asked raising in eye brown in curiosity. "They're comfy!" Katniss said defensively.

Effie chuckled handing her the remote. She had Capiflix, so they could pick any movie that was on instant streaming. Katniss decided to settle for a horror movie called "The Lady in the Radiator". It was absolutely disturbing.

Effie screamed a few times and eventually ended up clinging onto Katniss. Katniss blushed at the feeling of the woman's body pressed against hers. Katniss couldn't believe this was happening. She was surprised that the woman didn't notice her blushing. She tried to keep her cool.

Which was going good until something jumped out at the screen and Katniss found that Effie had suddenly moved to her lap. Her core was throbbing at the contact. "I hate when they do that! I hate it so much!" Effie cried. Katniss laughed at this, trying to ignore the pheromones.

Her vanilla scent had once again invaded Katniss's nostrils. Katniss wished that they could stay like this forever. If the house collapsed on them at this moment, she would have died happy. A half hour went by and the movie had ended.

Effie shifted off of her lap and onto the cushion next to her on the sofa. She curled up her legs looking at the girl with a strange curiosity. "So, are you ready to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked.

Katniss's heart sank to her stomach. She wasn't exactly ready to talk about it. She knew the woman really wanted to know why she reacted that way. Katniss couldn't blame her. It was an extreme reaction, but Katniss felt as though she had been cornered.

"I'm not gay." Katniss stated, surprising herself. There was an awkward silence. The woman looked into her eyes as though she were searching for something. God she was beautiful. Katniss couldn't help, but stare right back. "I guess what he said made me feel uncomfortable. I over reacted. That's all." Katniss lied, turning away.

There was a long silence before Effie finally spoke. "Alright dear." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. She stood up motioning for the girl to come with her. "Come come! I'll show you to your room!"

Katniss followed the woman upstairs unable to take her eyes off of the woman's perfect figure. The woman showed her to her room, which was right down the hall from hers. The room looked like something out of a luxury living catalog.

Exquisite paintings decorated the walls. The dressers were made out of mahogany and the floors were white marble. A grand view of The Capitol lay just outside the large windows and balcony. The skyline lit up like neon.

The sky was full of stars that night. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Regardless of all of the corruption that went along with it, the Capitol was absolutely beautiful. Effie told her goodnight before returning to her room.

Later that night…

Katniss's face was completely covered in sweat. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She cried out a few times. "No..please…don't!" she cried. Moments later Effie rushed into the guest room, finding the girl stirring in her troubled sleep.

Effie found this quite unsettling. Effie lightly shook the girl awake. "Katniss please wake up. You're having a nightmare." She whispered softly. Katniss opened her eyes to find the beautiful woman looking down at her with a worried expression.

She looked around trying to gain familiarity with her surroundings. "Are you alright?" Effie asked with a voice full of concern. Katniss shook her head, still disturbed about the horrific dream she had.

"You and I were in some village and I was trying to protect you from the angry villagers. They wanted to kill you for some reason. I don't know why. I tried to protect you, but they took you away from me and I couldn't…I couldn't save you and—" Katniss blurted as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Shhh" Effie said trying to calm her. "Can I get in?" the woman whispered in her sweet voice.

Katniss willingly scooted over, allowing the woman access into the bed. The woman slid in next to her folding her legs so that her knees would support her. Suddenly the woman had wrapped her arms around her.

Katniss felt as though her nightmare had ended and she was now in her wildest dreams. She returned the hug pulling the woman closer to her. "It's alright my dear. It was only a dream. I'm safe. You're fine. Everyone is safe." She whispered soothingly.

The woman rubbed circles on her back. This drove Katniss crazy. It felt amazing. The way their bodies were pressed together made her feel weak. Katniss could feel the woman's breasts through her shirt.

Katniss felt as though she had lost complete control of herself and fell back onto the mattress bringing the woman down with her. In a matter of seconds Effie was straddling her. Katniss face went completely red.

"Oh my goodness!" Effie giggled. Katniss took in the woman's beauty. The moonlight was casting an enchanting glow upon her face. Looking into the woman's mesmerizing blue eyes, Katniss could take it anymore.

She propped herself up on her elbows, softly grabbed the woman's face and pressed their lips together. Effie's eyes widened in shock at this. The woman's lips felt so good against hers. However, she couldn't feel Effie kissing back.

This frightened Katniss so she suddenly pulled away. The woman looked as though she were in complete shock, but still didn't move. "I'm sorry Effie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. But I can't hold this in anymore. I love you. I didn't realize why I was feeling this way before. Ever since the games ended, I've missed you so much. I miss seeing your face, I miss hearing the sound of your voice, your laugh, everything." Katniss couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Katniss instantly regretted this when she felt Effie climbing off of her. "Fuck…I'm sorry." She cried. Tears begin to swell up in her eyes. She looked over to see the woman lying in the space next to her, staring up as though she were lost in space.

"I'm sorry Effie. But I think Haymitch was right. I am…that way. I like girls." She cried as the tears began to fall down her face. The woman looked at her with an unreadable facial expression. This bothered Katniss greatly. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Katniss started to climb out of bed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

For some reason this made her cry tears of sadness and joy. She felt as though she were feeling a new emotion. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were feeling this way. I won't let you go through this alone." She whispered softly against the girl's neck.

This made Katniss shiver with excitement. Did the woman feel the same way or did she just pity her? Katniss turned around to face the beautiful woman. Effie ran her fingers through the girl's hair. Her touch was so light.

"Katniss…" she began.


	5. Did you forget?

Katniss stared out the window of the moving train as it rode away from the Capitol. Her sad reflection looked right back at her. A tear fell down her cheek. Although the sun shone down from a blue filled sky, the weather didn't quite agree with her mood.

She felt totally disappointed about the previous night. She had confessed her love to Effie who had kindly turned her down. She told her that their relationship wouldn't work out because of society's biased views on dating non-capitolians as well as her relationship with Haymitch.

This had hurt her the most. She hated to think of Haymitch having her all to himself. Picturing his hands running down her body, only made it worse. She felt like a complete fool. She was in love with Effie, but the rejection had broken her heart.

She stared out the window remembering the look in those beautiful blue eyes. They were absolutely charming, but sympathetic at the same time. Then she remembered. As the woman said the words to her, there was a slight sign of hesitancy in her voice. Katniss immediately shook the thought, assuming that she was just imagining things.

Time Skip….

Katniss and Peeta sat at the table in Katniss's "So wait, you mean to tell me that she said that you guys couldn't be together because she's a Capitol woman?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded. "And don't forget she's with Haymitch" she mumbled sadly. She let out a groan, laying her head down on the table.

"I'm sorry Katniss. When the one we love doesn't love us back, it can either destroy us or make us stronger in the long run." He said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "I want to die." She mumbled.

"I have something better in mind. How about we go out tonight? Get totally wasted and forget this whole Effie thing even happened?" He suggested enthusiastically. Katniss raised her head looking over at him. "I can't drink my troubles away." Katniss replied not exactly liking this alternative.

"Maybe the booze won't work. But the best way to get over someone is to get under someone." He said, getting a chuckle from Katniss. Katniss loved being around Peeta. He was always there to cheer her up. At that moment, she wished that she weren't gay so they could have a real relationship.

Time Skip…

They ended up going to a club called "The Sparrow". The energy was lively. Neon lit up the floors and walls. Strobe lights flashed from different directions. Electronica blasted through the speakers as everyone danced as though it were their last day on earth. Katniss had mostly danced with Peeta along with a few other guys and girls. "You having fun yet?" Peeta yelled to her over the loud music fist pumping. "Yeah!" Katniss yelled back moving her body to the music. "Good!" Peeta laughed as they took each other's hands and began jumping around in circles. She laughed along with him as they lost themselves within the music.

They danced for what seemed like hours when he finally spoke again. "You need to get laid!" He yelled over the music. Katniss suddenly stopped dancing as her face began to turn a bright red. "And you need to—" "I think I can help with that." A female voice yelled over her shoulder, interrupting her.

Confused, Katniss turned around to see Johanna Mason from District 7 giving her a lascivious look. Katniss couldn't believe who she was seeing. She wondered what she was doing here. "Johanna? What are you doing here?" Katniss asked in a puzzled manner.

"Well, rumor has it that the girl on fire is into girls now. So I thought that that was an opportunity that I shouldn't…miss." Johanna said stepping closer to her. Katniss felt a throbbing sensation in her core, but tried to fight it.

It bothered her that the rumor had spread to more districts even though it was true. "Fuck you Haymitch." She thought to herself. It could have only been him that told because he was pissed at her about what happened at Effie's. What had shocked her was how fast it had spread.

Katniss realized that it was probably because she was the girl on fire. "So what do you say?" Johanna asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Katniss hadn't noticed that why she was thinking Johanna had gotten even closer. Her face turned a deep red.

She turned around to look at Peeta who gave her a look of approval followed by a thumbs up. "I think your boyfriend here might let me steal you for a while." Johanna said teasingly. "Oh, he's not my—" "Go get laid Katniss!" Peeta cried causing her face to redden in embarrassment.

Johanna looked as though she wanted to laugh, but held it in. "Come on." She whispered seductively before pulling her away from the dance floor. A million thoughts raced at once. She had always found Johanna attractive, but never thought that she'd end up fucking her.

They walked out of the club into the cold night air. Johanna giggled mischievously softly pushing Katniss against a red sports car Katniss only hoped was hers. Before Katniss could react, Johanna's lips had been pressed against her own. Kissing Johanna felt totally different than kissing Effie. She wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Open your mouth brainless." She mumbled on her lips lightly running her tongue along Katniss's lower lip. Katniss quickly obliged allowing Johanna's her access. They began massaging each other's tongues. Katniss boldly pulled Johanna in deepening the kiss. She wanted to feel more. She didn't want to think about what happened the night before.

"Oooo well aren't you really on fire?" Johanna said in a teasing voice breaking the kiss. Katniss looked down nervously trying to hide her face. "Let's go to your place." Johanna whispered against her ear, sending chills down Katniss's spine.

Time Skip….

The two girls burst into the door both unable to take their lips off of the other. Katniss ran her fingers through Johanna's hair as they moved toward the bedroom. By this point her head was spinning. She felt a rush of different emotions.

She raised her hands letting Johanna take off her shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath. Katniss quickly zipped Johanna out of her dress watching it slide down her slender body. Katniss could feel herself growing wet.

She hungrily pushed Johanna against the mattress straddling her. "Fuck! Aren't we anxious?" Johanna laughed as Katniss lightly bit her neck. "Shut up." Katniss said roughly grinding their hips together causing Johanna to elicit a moan of pleasure. After a few more moments she had begun moving lower.

"Oh fuck me!" Johanna cries as Katniss begins to massage her clit with her tongue. Johanna begins panting as though she were gasping for air. She shoves Katniss face towards her clit encouraging her to go deeper.

Her tongue danced along the other girl's inner lips. After a few minutes of pleasure the girl finally came. Johanna returned the favor by eating her out as well. Katniss felt completely embarrassed about how loud she was.

Peeta lived with her too. And he could be returning home at any moment. She also noticed that the window was slightly open which meant that her neighbors probably heard. After a night of hair pulling and more intense moments of pleasure, Johanna finally rolled off of her. They both looked up at the ceiling.

Their bodies were covered in sweat as both girls were breathing heavily. Katniss hadn't expected this to go so well. She internally congratulated herself for not thinking of Effie while she was having sex with Johanna.

"Can I sleep here?" Johanna asked suddenly breaking Katniss out of her thoughts. "Yeah." Katniss answered after about ten seconds. "Thanks brainless." Johnna said rolling over with a small chuckle.

"We just fucked and you're still calling me that stupid nickname?" Katniss asked slightly annoyed. Johanna didn't answer which told Katniss that she had already fallen fast asleep. "Wow." Katniss thought gazing up at the moon through the window. Half of her was happy to have had such a night like this, but the other half of her was still hurting. Katniss closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to see that the moon was still out. Her clock only read 5:30am.

Katniss grabbed her cell phone off of the night stand beside her bed to find a few text messages from Effie. This caused her to open her eyes even wider. The first one read " _Katniss, I can't apologize enough for how I reacted. I shouldn't have let you leave."_ Katniss's heart did light back flips.

She opened the next one which read " _Would you like to come over?"_ A rush of excitement shot through her as she opened the last text. She couldn't believe that after what had happened Effie wanted her to come over. She smiled to herself thinking of the woman's scent of sweet vanilla.

How she missed it. She wanted to inhale it once more. When she opened the next one her jaw had dropped. " _That's quite alright dear. After what happened, it might be best for me to come over to your District."_ "Shit!" Katniss cried. She quickly hoped out of bed rushing over to her dresser to find some fresh clothes.

She felt kind of guilty for having just had sex with Johanna a few hours ago and was now getting ready to see Effie. Her eyes widened at the thought of Johanna. She looked over to see the naked girl sleeping in her bed. "Fuck!" Katniss cried.

Before she could do anything else, she heard the sound of her doorbell. She silently cursed to herself, knowing that it wasn't Peeta because he had a key.


	6. I love you

Katniss looked over at Johanna who still seemed to be fast asleep. She wanted to tell her to leave, but felt kind of bad about it. She smiled to herself noticing how peaceful Johanna looked when she was asleep. But that thought was quickly dismissed when she remembered the effect that Effie had on her.

No one could hold a candle to Effie. Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door causing her to rush out closing the door behind her. After rushing to the door in a frantic state, Katniss opened it, and was reminded why she was in this situation in the first place.

She looked into the eyes of the most enchanting woman she had ever seen. The sunlight fell down upon the woman's porcelain skin. Katniss stared at the woman's colorful attire. Today she wore a light pink wig, blue top with green buttons, blue mini skirt, and pink stilettos.

Katniss couldn't help but size the woman up. She couldn't help but stare at the exposed cleavage of the woman's top. "Hello there Katniss." Effie said in her Capitol accent. "H-hi" Katniss stammered returning her gaze back to the woman's face.

"I'm sure that you're quite upset and in no mood to talk to me, but I'd like to apologize for what happened the night you stayed over. I never realized that you felt that way about me, so it took me by surprise." She began. Katniss couldn't find the words to say so she continued to listen.

"I may be with Haymitch but—" "Hey there Everdeen." Johanna's voice interrupted. Katniss froze in fear. She mentally scolded herself now for not telling Johanna to leave out the window. Turning around she saw Johanna wearing a sly grin wrapped in a bedsheet.

Disappointment began to show in Effie's eyes. Katniss hated that this was happening now. Right at the moment when the woman of her dreams was going to tell her something that seemed to be going into the right direction. Half of her felt horrible that she had slept with Johanna, but the other half didn't because Effie didn't return her feelings.

"Oh, Johanna…dear…how lovely to see you." Effie said with a fake smile. Johanna scanned the woman's flamboyant attire, rolling her eyes. "Why is British Lady Gaga here?" she asked Katniss, getting a sharp look from Effie. Katniss tried her best to stay calm in the intensity. "Still no manners I see." Effie commented.

"Still no body, I see." Johanna replied snidely before disappearing back into the house. Katniss sighed in frustration. She looked back up at Effie who wore a questionable look. She knew what she wanted to know. "Did you two...?" she asked not wanting to finish the rest of the sentence.

Katniss looked deep into the woman's blue eyes. She couldn't stand the painful look on her face. She instantly regretted sleeping with Johanna. Katniss lowered her head in disappointment. "Effie, I'm sorry. It's just—" Effie suddenly moved passed her, walking into the house. This surprised Katniss. She had expected the woman to go in the opposite direction.

Katniss closed the door behind her turning around to face the woman. They were standing only a few inches apart. Katniss could smell the familiar scent of vanilla. She felt herself falling in love all over again. She looked down at the woman's small pink lips feeling the urge to kiss them. "The night you confessed your feelings, I wasn't very truthful with you. I used Haymitch as an excuse which was wrong of me. Or the fact that we come from different districts. I do hope that you can forgive me." Effie whispered. Katniss couldn't believe what was happening now. The small space between them was driving her mad. All she could do was nod. She felt like an idiot, but the woman's presence made it difficult.

Effie flashed her an alluring smile. Katniss admired the woman's charming glow. Being with her felt like the best thing in the world. Just being in the same room as Effie did more to her feelings than sleeping with Johanna. Katniss returned the smile, trying to hide her blush.

Effie moved closer placing her arms on Katniss's shoulders. Her core began to throb as she felt Effie press her body against hers. Katniss wrapped her arms around the woman's slender waist. Their faces began to inch closer.

As their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned around to see Johanna, fully dressed standing there with a mischievous grin. "Gosh Everdeen, good with the ladies, I see!" she commented with a laugh.

Katniss face turned completely red as the woman approached them. She noticed that Effie's had turned red as well. "Don't let me ruin the moment here." Johanna said with a slight chuckle. "Later Gaga" she said with a snicker getting an eye roll from Effie. Johanna stepped outside but turning around one more time. "You aren't going to sleep with a straight girl are you?" Johanna asked with a smart aleck grin.

"Goodbye Johanna" Katniss said getting annoyed. There was a brief moment of silence before Johanna walked away. Katniss looked at Effie who looked upset. The only thing Katniss could think of doing was hugging her. Effie seemed surprised by this.

"Ignore her." Katniss finally said trying to forget the girl's words. She wasn't sure why they bothered her. Effie had just confessed her feelings to Katniss. She obviously wasn't straight. Katniss inhaled the woman's scent once more.

They eventually broke the hug, gazing into each other's eyes. Being this close to the woman drove her wild. She wanted more. She needed more. As if the woman read her mind, she suddenly pressed her lips against hers.

Effie's lips were soft. Her kiss was light, but sent her hormones in a frenzy. Katniss couldn't believe this was happening. Everything about this felt right. It was like no other kiss she had before. She pulled the woman in closer deepening the kiss.

She felt Effie's tongue beg for entrance, to which she happily accepted. Each girl's tongue began massaging the others, fighting for dominance. Effie's tongue seemed to dance in her mouth. Katniss kissed the woman with deep passion. She felt as though she were a prince kissing a princess after a long journey.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Effie looked into Katniss's eyes. Her lips formed into a slight curvaceous smile. Katniss felt as though she had been walking on air. "Effie?" Katniss asked nervously.

"Yes?" Effie replied flashing her another beautiful smile. "I….I love you." Katniss stammered.


	7. Do you love me or not?

Effie's pulled Katniss into a warm hug. Katniss squeezed her tightly, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Katniss inhaled the woman's scent once more. She enjoyed how this felt. She loved the way Effie's body pressed against hers.

To Katniss's disappointment, Effie eventually broke the hug. She envied the moment they had a few seconds ago, wishing it could last forever. "How long have you felt this way?" Effie whispered resting her forehead against Katniss's.

"I wish I could answer that. But I don't really know. A few days ago, I would have told you that I just started feeling this way. But I think I've felt that way for a while. If I had to guess, I'd say that maybe they started when we were staying in District 13." Katniss replied, mentally scolding herself for confessing that much. Effie placed a soft hand upon Katniss's cheek.

Katniss touched the woman's hand savoring the touch. Katniss was enjoying the sweet moment they were sharing. But something had come across her mind. Why was Effie suddenly being this intimate toward her? The other day she had told her that they couldn't be together because they were from two different districts.

Surely society wouldn't be ready to accept that she and Katniss were involved with one another. Then another question crossed her mind. Katniss suddenly pulled away, getting a questionable look from Effie. "What is it dear?" Effie asked in her elegant Capitol accent. "What about Haymitch?" Katniss asked avoiding eye contact with the woman.

Effie let out a deep sigh. "Katniss please…." She began but was cut off by Katniss. "Oh my god! I just said that I love you! I thought that the least you'd do before coming here is to tell him about us!" Katniss cried feeling a sense of betrayal. "Katniss you don't understand…" she reached out touching Katniss's arm, but Katniss snatched away from her.

Her touch was so light, but still sent electricity through her body. Katniss shrugged this thought off remembering the situation they were in. "No, don't touch me! Why the hell did you come over here anyway? You knew how I felt about you. You were just leading me on for the whole time. You aren't going to end it with Haymitch. You came over here to watch me make a fool out of myself…for you!" Katniss shouted walking away from Effie.

Effie watched Katniss with deep devastation. "Katniss please just listen to me." Effie begged wrapping her arms around the girl's waist in desperation. Katniss found herself unable to shift out of the woman's touch. Not because of strength, but because she didn't want to move.

As much as she hated the woman for what she was doing to her heart, she couldn't find herself to move. "When you told me how you felt about me, I wasn't sure how to respond. I've never had a woman confess that to me before. But you're my friend Katniss. You've been there for me since the games." Effie said softly pressing her face into Katniss's back.

"When I kissed you I felt like I was kissing the girl of my dreams. I said I loved you, but you never said that you loved me back." Katniss replied fighting with everything in her not to turn around. "Katniss dear, you don't understand. I'm scared. Scared for—" Effie began but was cut off by Katniss snatching out of her arms and storming out of the door.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. "Katniss, where are you going?" Effie cried as Katniss stormed off from the porch. Effie's pink convertible was parked in front of the house. It looked like something designed by Barbie herself. "To hell for all you care!" Katniss barked, slightly scaring the woman.

Thunder boomed above them. "I'm sorry! I'm afraid—" "AFRAID?! We're all afraid! You don't think I was scared when I started feeling this way for you? You don't think I was scared when I had to compete in the games!?" Rain showered out of the sky, completely drenching them.

"You don't think I was scared when—" Effie ran up to Katniss, silencing her with a kiss. Katniss's eyes widened in disbelief. Why was the woman kissing her again? This was starting to confuse her. Effie's lips tasted so sweet. Not too long ago had Katniss been kissing these lips, but it still felt like it had been too long. The kiss was deep and passionate.

Katniss wrapped her arms around her waist, savoring the sweet taste of vanilla. "I love you too." Effie whispered against the girl's lips. Katniss pulled away, looking into the woman's eyes with confusion. "What?" she asked, not believing the woman's words.

"I love you too." Effie repeated with a warm smile. The rain had smeared Effie's extravagant make up and flattened her wig. She still managed to look absolutely breath-taking. Katniss gazed at the woman, as though she were under a spell. "Can we go inside?" Effie asked.

Time Skip…

Katniss watched as the woman slipped out of her clothes. They fell against the floor as lightly as ever. The woman took off the drenched wig, letting her blonde hair fall down her back. Katniss slowly came up behind her, kissing her lightly on the neck. Effie shivered under the contact. Katniss ran her arms along the woman's body kissing her shoulders.

Effie turned around letting Katniss see more of her form. The woman's body looked as though it was carved by the gods themselves. Katniss felt as though she were looking at the woman for the first time. "You're so beautiful." Katniss said feeling as though she were in a dream. "Thank you dear." Effie said in a voice as smooth as silk.

Effie walked over toward Katniss gently removing the girl's clothing. Soon it was all on the floor and they were both admiring each other's forms. Katniss picked up the woman causing her to release a light giggle as they crashed against the bed. Seeing the woman beneath her made her crave her even more.

Katniss began kissing down her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She could feel the woman's breathing pattern increase in speed, as her kisses became lower and lower. Katniss grabbed one of her breasts lightly pinching the woman's bright pink nipple. She placed a kiss upon the other breast teasing it with her tongue.

Effie elicited a moan, which drove Katniss wild. Katniss began to suck on the woman's nipple, getting another sound of pleasure from the woman. "Oh yes…yes..dear..oh good heavens please…go lower." Effie cried between heavy breaths.

Katniss obeyed, placing kisses down the woman's porcelain stomach. She finally reached the woman's lower lips seeing that they were glistening from wetness. This encouraged Katniss to get right to work.

Katniss ran her tongue along the woman's clit. Effie let out another cry of pleasure. Katniss smiled to herself, beginning to pump her tongue in and out of the woman's opening. Effie pushed Katniss's face against her even more, encouraging her to go deeper.

The woman tasted like strawberries and other fruits. Katniss continued doing this until the woman had an orgasm. She lapped up the woman's juices, before moving back up to place a kiss on her lips. Effie smiled returning the kiss.

Rain pattered against the roof that sheltered the two lovers. Katniss felt as though she were in a secret fortress. "How was I?" Katniss asked. "You were brilliant." Effie whispered against her. Closing the distance between them, she brought her into another passionate kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance. Katniss could feel the heat from the other woman's body. Effie crawled on top of her, straddling her. "What are you doing?" Katniss asked, liking where this was going. "Returning the favor, my dear." Effie whispered against her ear. Katniss felt chills run through her body.

She loved being pinned under the woman. She felt the woman grind against her, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure. The woman rocked against her sending a throbbing sensation to her core. Katniss wanted more. Being with her felt like ecstasy.

They made passionate love. Each girl had multiple orgasms. Katniss took note of how skillful Effie was with her tongue. When they were done, Effie laid her head against Katniss's chest. Katniss had the woman wrapped in a tight embrace. Effie whispered sweet words into Katniss's ear as the storm raged on outside.

It had been the best feeling Katniss had ever felt in her life. She felt as though she had found her affinity. Effie sat up crawling on top of her. Katniss raised an eye brow, assuming that she was ready for another round. Suddenly Katniss's bedroom door swung open followed by the sound of Peeta's voice.

"Hey Katniss how's your day bee…oh god!" Peeta said, shielding his eyes. "Oh dear!" Effie cried hiding under the covers. "Peeta! Don't you know how to knock?!" Katniss yelled, annoyed by the interruption. "Sorry sorry! I was just going to ask you if I can invite Gale and some of the guys over tonight?" He asked still shielding his eyes.

"Sure whatever! Just get out!" Katniss cried, throwing a pillow at him. "Sorry!" He shouted closing the door behind him. Once they were alone again Effie slithered up from the covers, moving back on top of Katniss. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house tonight. I want to cook you something." She said making two fingers crawl up Katniss's arm to her lips. "You'd cook for me?" Katniss asked. "Of course dear, I'd be delighted to." Effie replied. A wave of excitement ran through Katniss's body. She had gotten the pleasure of making love to the woman of her dreams and now she was inviting her over to cook her a meal.  
"What are you making?" Katniss asked.

"It's a surprise dear." Effie whispered placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. "Now please get dressed and pack some clothes." "Okay." Katniss said, climbing out of bed. She walked over toward her drawer, looking for clothes. She looked over toward the blonde wrapped in her bedsheets.

Effie truly looked like a goddess. Katniss remembered suddenly remembered something. "What about Haymitch?" she asked instantly regretting this question. Effie stared deep into her eyes curving her lips into an enchanting smile. "I will tell him that's over between us." Effie finally said.

Katniss's face brightened up at her words. But part of her felt guilty for causing them to break up.


	8. The Sleepover

KPOV

"Never!" Effie shouted as her face turned completely red. Effie and I were sitting across from each other on her couch. We had been playing twenty questions and I had just asked her something quite personal.

Effie was wearing light pink wig that went to her shoulders. A blue nightgown hung to the middle of her thighs. I noticed how smooth her skin looked.

I noticed that Effie had moved closer to me which was causing my head to spin. I smiled, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla. I shifted my gaze to the woman's lips. They were absolutely perfect.

Noticing this, Effie decided to move closer. Our faces were now only a few inches apart. The next thing I knew, Effie had pressed our lips together. I felt as though I was taken into a world of sheer bliss. Kissing her felt like I had died and gone to paradise.

Her lips were so soft, unlike any of the guys I've kissed in the past. I felt her tongue peeking out of her mouth, begging for entrance. I quickly gave her access allowing our tongues to explore each other's mouths. A soft moan escaped from her throat, turning me on even more.

She crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. I felt a tingling sensation in my core. She cupped my face with her hands. Her touch was so light and feathery. "I'll go make dinner now." She whispered softly pecking me on the lips. Hearing her say that made me smile.

I imagined me in the future coming home from work to lovely food and her soft kisses. "Okay." I replied running my hand across her porcelain thigh. She shivered under my touch. I pulled her closer kissing her neck.

She giggled lightly as I peppered her with kisses. "Katniss dear, I have to make dinner." She said pulling back slightly. "No not yet." I cried not wanting to end this perfect moment. "There will be other times dear." She said placing a soft kiss on my cheek and sliding off of me.

She flashed me a beautiful smile that made me melt before disappearing into the kitchen. Part of me was happy that she was making me dinner. The other half wondered why we just couldn't order take out. I looked up at the chandelier on the high ceiling, thinking of all of the current events.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Effie and I were together. Well not officially together because she hadn't ended things with Haymitch. That still bothered me, but I was sure that Effie loved me just as much as I loved her.

Time Skip…

Dinner was amazing. Effie made the best beef stew I had ever tasted. After helping her cleanup we both went upstairs to her room. Effie's room looked exactly how she dressed…over the top. It looked like something out of a catalog for outrageous living.

The furniture was of course, mahogany. I laughed to myself at Effie's obsession with mahogany. The windows gave us a grand view of the Capitol. Stars twinkled in the sky above the neon city.

We both sat on her enormous bed. "You never told me what you thought of dinner." Effie said running a finger up my arm causing me to shiver. "I-It was g-great." I stammered. Effie smiled tilting her head ever so slightly. "Do I make you nervous dear?" she asked with her smile turning into a mischievous grin.

Nervous was an understatement. This woman could drive me mad. I was under her spell. "Just a little." I half lied struggling to keep my composure. "A little?" Effie asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I could tell that she knew that I wasn't telling the full truth.

I nodded, still trying to keep my cool. Effie smiled crawling on top of me and straddling my waist. I placed my head back on the pillows beneath us. My thoughts ran wild as I could feel her body pressed against mine. She raised my hands pinning them to the mattress.

I looked up at the woman above me. She was absolutely beautiful. I wondered how I ever got to this moment. A while ago, I was only having fantasies about being with Effie this way. "Where are you right now?" she whispered softly against my ear releasing me from my thoughts.

"With the most beautiful woman in the world." I whispered back. Effie smiled at this placing a light kiss on my lips. I pulled her closer deepening the kiss. The heat of our bodies only strengthened the craving. I wanted more of her.

Effie must have caught on to this, because she suddenly started moving her hips forward. I let out a cry of pleasure at the sensation I had suddenly felt in my core. Effie slowly moved her hips forward once more. It felt like ecstasy.

I needed more of her. I wanted to feel more. "Please!" I begged. Effie smiled finding the zipper on my pants and unzipping them. She helped me pull them off tossing them on the floor. Effie looked down at my boy shorts with a tiny smirk. "What?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious. "They're adorable dear." She whispered running fingers along the fabric nearly sending electricity through my body.

This turned me on even more. I could feel her hands about to pull them down when her door swung open startling us both. We turned to see Haymitch with a bottle of alcohol in his hand looking as angry as ever. "I knew it!" He shouted.

Effie quickly climbed off of me, scrambling to her feet. I suddenly covered up my body feeling self-conscious covering up my body with the blanket. "I fucking knew it!" He spat at her. "Haymitch please! You're drunk! I'll drive you home." Effie said rushing to her closet.

"You're cheating on me with a girl?!" he asked giving me a look of disgust. I looked away from him trying to avoid eye contact. "Please lower your voice. The neighbors will hear you. I'll take you ho—" "No! I'm not going home! She is!" Haymitch hissed back walking over toward the bed and grabbing hold of my arm.


End file.
